Apocalyptic Proportions
by Castaway1113
Summary: A story about my OC Sofia! Rate and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

I loaded the clip into the gun, when Kevin bounded up to me. "Sofia! C'mere and play, please!" I shook my head, and smiled. "I'm sorry Kevin, you know I can't. Patricia gets really angry if we don't practice daily." Kevin pouted, downcast and went back to his drawing.

"C'mon! Sofia, James, Isabelle! Don't lock your arms! And Zoe! Don't slouch!" Patricia's voice rang out, sharp, like nails against a chalkboard. Zoe brushed her ginger, frizzy hair to one side, and glared at Patricia. "Patricia, you say the same thing _every _time we practice! We get it," Zoe said. Patricia gave an equally cold glare.

Ever since the death of Patricia's husband, Lenny, Patricia has been on everyone's backs, wanting to get everyone prepared for the next zombie attack. But since we had so little ammo, and we had no experience with guns, there was little hope that we'd be prepared.

"Guys, maybe if we-" I tried to say something, but Kevin's scream cut off my words. I ran to his side, where a Crawler was sinking it's rotten teeth into the side of his face. He screeched, hitting the decaying corpse. I shot the Crawler point blank in the face, and went to Kevin's side.

"Shush, Kevin. The bad monster's gone," I soothed. I patted his hair, as he howled in pain, and quietened. Patricia strode angrily towards me, pointing an accusing finger in my face. "Dammit! Why did you watch him," she demanded angrily. I turned to her in shock, but then anger. "You told me do target practice," I countered angrily.

"Guys," Isabelle said quietly. We turned to her, cradling Kevin's head "he's passed away." I turned to her in shock and disbelief, my bottom lip wobbling. "No. _No_," I said. My little brother...he couldn't be dead. I fell to my knees, as I howled in disbelief. James pressed his lips to my temple, and pulled me into a hug. "It's gonna be okay Sofia. Shush," he soothed quietly, as Isabelle and Zoe took Kevin away to be killed.

"Sofia! It's time for your turn for hunt," Patricia barked. James turned to her, teeth bared. "What?! Her little brother just _died_. And you make her go and do her job," James demanded, holding me close. "Who's the leader? Me. And I decide what happens, regardless of circumstances," Patricia said. "All because you can function easily without Lenny doesn't mean she can-" "I'll go," I said quietly. James turned to me in disbelief. "You can be serious," he said. "It's alright," I said struggling not to let my emotions get the better of me.

Ten minuted later, I found myself in the woods, clutching a pistol lazily by my side. _Catch me Sofia, catch me! _A young Kevin's voice bounced around in my head. I snuffled and wiped my eye, when I walked into so,ething hard.

Ifell flat on my ass, and looked up at a wooden wall that was part of a large cabin in the woods. I looked at the walls, which had windows, which showed no light. No one's home.

I opened the window, and crouched low, the candle light flickering feebly form the wind that burst into the room. I looked at a bowl of broth, that I looked temptingly at. Emotions getting the better of me, I took a bite, when I heard a gun click from behind me.

"Don't you fuckin' move," a strong southern voice ordered. Hands above my head, I turned around.


	2. Chapter 2

I turned slowly, and I was met with a man in his twenties, with long hair, a cap and brown eyes. He held a Winchester model gun in his hand, and he looked on edge.

"Listen man, I don't want any trouble," I said pleadingly. He scoffed, and held the gun tighter. "That's what they all say," he said. "I mean it, I really-" the gun suddenly fired, and it missed me by an inch. He looked shocked, and taking his momentary shock, punched him, and ran through the door he had been blocking.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." I heard him groan, and I ran out the front door. I was met with a pregnant woman, a fat black man, an older man, a man examining someone, a teenage girl, and a man about the same age as the man I left groaning in pain.

"She could be working with Carver-"

"Calm down Bec-"

"I am calm! You calm down-"

I looked at the middle of the group, where a young girl, about eleven, was clutching a bleeding arm. I gawped at the entire group, at how they wouldn't help a wounded girl. I was about to scream, when I heard a gun clicking yet again, and something pressed again the back of my neck.

"Don't you fucking move." The man from the kitchen was there. The old man from the group turned around, and stared. "Who's this Nick? Something you're not telling us," he smirked, and the rest of the group looked at me. "Her?! This bitch fucking broke in, and ate some of our motherfucking food!" The pregnant woman looked murderous, and the black man put his hand on her stomach.

"Who the fuck are you," she yelled. "I think the better question is why you aren't helping that girl," I retorted. The pregnant woman shut her mouth, and gave me a steely glare. "She could be bitten that's why," the man examining the girl spoke up. He sounded Hispanic.

"I'm telling you! It was a dog bite," the girl pleaded. I pushed past everyone, despite their protests. I gave the pregnant woman a cold glare, before I knelt down to the little girls level. "What's your name," I asked, pushing a strand of my sandy coloured hair behind my ear. "I'm C-Clementine," she stuttered.

I looked at her arm, and I noticed I couldn't tell if it was a walker bite or a dog bite. "How'd you get this bite," I asked her. "I was running away from these bandits who took my friend, and I found a dog, and-and..." She trailed off looking at the ground.

I gently put her hand down, and turned to the group. "It's a dog bite," I lied. "How would you know," the Hispanic man asked suspiciously. "I worked as a veterinarian before this," I said. _For a week. Two years ago. _"Okay," the Hispanic man said "come inside and we'll patch you up." He approached the girl, but I went in front of him.

"Oh no you don't," I said "you were willing to let this girl die." "Only because we thought she was bitten by a lurker," the old man cut in. "I don't care!" I looked to the girl. "Honey, who do you want to go with?"

Her eyes flickered to both of us, when she decided. "I want to go with them," she said pointing to the other group. I practically heard the pregnant woman roll her eyes. "Fine! I'm going back to my base," I said angrily, and I left the group.

I stalked through the woods, my emotions getting the better of me. _That little girl doesn't know what she's missing! She should've come with me! Not with them, they're practically murderers! Kevin should get a grip- _I stopped mid-thought, tears welling up in my eyes. "Kevin's dead Sofia, get a grip," I told myself.

I saw a zombie out of the corner of my eye coming closer, and I whirled around, embedding my hatchet in its face. I wiped the scarlet blood off it, looking at myself in its reflection. My sea foam green eyes had been stripped of all warmth. My olive coloured skin looked pale for some unknown reason. My sandy hair was straggly and unkempt.

I was brought out of my thoughts by shouting nearby. I crouched low, and hid behind foliage. I peeked out from behind, and saw my group pointing guns at another group. The other group consisted of a woman with ginger hair, a man in a beanie, and a man in a winter coat. My breath was hitched at the back of my throat. _No...not him. I can't see him, and he can't see me. _

Ilookedat what was transpiring. "Join our group again! You shouldn't've left," Bill said. Patricia laughed derisively. "Bill are you an idiot?! You killed Trevor," Patricia said. "He attacked me-" "YOU KILLED TREVOR, THERE'S NO DENYING IT," James interjected. Bill got a murderous look on his face, and grabbed James. He turned him around, and put a knife to his throat. "Want to say that again," Bill asked, his words dripping with malice.

"You know I have more to do than threatening you stupid fucks," Bill said "I'm looking for my other people." "Other people," Patricia asked. "Before you joined -and left- I had another group," Bill said "seven of them." James got an inquisitive look on his face, and asked a question. "What do they look like?" "There's a couple of farm boys, an old man, a big black guy, a pregnant lady, and a Spanish guy and his daughter," Bill said.

_Them! That's them! The other group! I can ask them for help! But James... _James looked petrified and looked at Carver's bloody knife. I looked at James and made a decision.

**XXXXXX**

**Hey guys, it's me here!:) So I want you to do something for me. I want this story to be like the game. So I want you guys to review your decision! What I mean is, you choose whether Sofia should stay to help James, or get help from the other group. Review what her decision should be, and the decision with the most votes will be the decision she makes!:)**

**Okay this is Castaway, signing out! Over and out!:) **


	3. Chapter 3

I shook my head sadly, looking at Bill threatening James. I turned my back, and walked away. I held my hatchet in my shaking hands, as I heard Bill shouting about his missing daughter or something. A crawler started to trudge toward me, it's arms out in an attempt to grab me with its rotten fingers. I spun around, and buried my hatchet in the crawler's face. I forced it out, and wiped the blood on my t-shirt, which had the picture of a unicorn dancing on the clouds. I smirked slightly, thinking of how innocent it was, so different than the proportions we were set in.

I heard more screaming from my camp, but I kept walking, not wanting to think of what could be happening. In addition to the screaming I heard Patricia's voice, loud and challenging. _Take it to Patricia to be so fucking difficult for Bill._ I smiled at the image of Bill and Patricia fighting in my head.

The black inky sky enveloped me like a blanket. I shivered, as I only had a light jacket, and a lime green tank top on. I breathed in the clear air, and I smiled slightly. It reminded me if the days when I'd lay in the rippling, golden fields outside my house with my mom Amy and dad William. And Kevin...

_"This is nice," I sighed in contentment, as I snuggled closer to my mom, as Kevin rolled closer to William. "It is. The view's really good," William concurred. I closed my eyes slightly, as the sound of the birds chirping quietly and Kevin's giggling filled my ears. _

I wiped a tear from my eye, when I heard arguing nearby. It was from the cabin! I can get help! I started to surge forward happily, when I heard a female's voice and a Spanish voice. I flattened myself against the wall. I strained to hear the conversation.

"If he's nearby we have to move-"

"We have a good thing here-"

"It doesn't mean we can't find another-"

"We'll consult the rest of the group-"

"Fine!"

The Spanish voice ceased talking at the pregnant woman's interruption. I decided to make my presence known by slipping around the corner to their astonishment. "You," the pregnant woman hissed. "Yeah. Me," I replied sarcastically "listen, I need your guys help." "Yeah, sure," the pregnant woman snorted. The Spanish man put his hand up, and addressed me. "Why," he asked. "Carver has my group cornered. I need your help," I explained.

They both paled, and I sighed. "I really need your help." The pregnant woman shook her head. "No, never," she said. "Please! He has my boyfriend's neck to a knife," I pleaded, and an expression of empathy flashed across the woman's face.

"Maybe...maybe one of us could go see," she agreed. The Spanish man sighed, and looked at me. "Fine," he said. "We'll send one of our group to see what's happening," he said, and he went inside with the pregnant woman.

A few moments later, the young man came out. "What! This bitch," he said in anger, when the older man came out. "Nick, you have to. Don't be so sore all because a girl bought you one," he smirked. Nick looked at me in frustration and anger, and sighed. "Fine. Let's go."

I brought him to the route I went through when he spoke up. "I lost my mom y'know," he said "she was bitten." I looked at him sadly, and nodded. "I lost my mom too," I said "she was killed by my dad." "What?! Why," he asked "I mean, with all due respect." "Well, he created a community, it was really small though. It was my family, and another lady. And one day, my mom and dad had an argument, and..it didn't end badly," I explained, tears clouding my vision.

He put on arm on my shoulder. "We've lost a lot of people. The point is to see the bright side of things. At least we're still alive," he smiled. I chuckled, when I heard a gurgle. I pulled out my hatchet. It was coming from my camp. _What?! What the fuck did Bill fucking do?!_

I crouched low, and started to make my way to my camp. I looked over the bush, and vomited. There were two bodies on the ground, their heads decapitated. Their heads rolled around, like footballs in the wind. I went forward slowly, and Zoe and Isabelle's head rolled on the ground, unwanted and impractical.

I gagged, and pulled out my hatchet, tears falling down my cheeks. Two gunshots went off, however, scaring me into submission. I looked at Nick, who was pointing his gun at Zoe, and Isabelle's head. The barrel smoked, and I let out a howl of sadness. Nick patted my back, and pulled me into a hug. I pulled away from him, when I heard a groan. I looked around, and saw a crawler making it's way towards Nick's back. "Nick! Watch out!" But it was too late. The crawler surged forward, and sunk it's teeth into the back of Nick's ankle.

**XXXXXX**

**YES NICK HAS BEEN BITTEN INSTED OF PETE! DUNDUNDUN! **

**This story is going to be every different from the actual plot of the game. It will vary MAJORLY. New characters, different deaths, everything. But I hope you don't stop reading because of that!**

**Okay guys, this is Castaway signing out! Peace! **


	4. Chapter 4

The crawler sunk it's rotten teeth into Nick's ankle. He helped in pain, and his gun went off, definitely drawing crawlers. The crawler flew backwards, and there was a flurry of blood and flesh. The crawler surged forward for more flesh, but I snapped out of my hypnosis, and buried my hatchet in its face.

"I'm a dead man, I'm a fuckin' dead man," he cried. "Nick, you have time, you have-" I stopped, twirling my hatchet in my hands. I turned to him, and he looked back at me in confusion. It dawned on him, and he immediately shook his head. "No, no motherfuckin' way," he said. "Nick, think of Luke! And Pete," I pleaded, knowing that time was running out.

He breathed heavily, and gentle tears ran down his face. "Just do it quickly, please," he said. I crouched low beside him, and raised the hatchet above his knee. I brought it down, and the flesh ripped apart immediately. Nick screamed in pain, writhing in agony. Beads of sweat ran down his skin, as I repeatedly hacked his leg. After a minute, it came apart.

Nick screamed in pain, as crawlers started to surge forward from the woods. I grabbed Nick by his armpits, and put his arm over my shoulder and we started to make out way back to the cabin.

**-AT THE CABIN-**

I got to the door of the cabin, and I started to pound on the door. There were voices inside, and Pete opened the door, as we fell onto the landing. "Holy shit! NICK," Pete shouted, and he dragged him into the sitting room. Everyone ran into the sitting room, shouting in shock at what they saw.

"Bringhim to my room," Carlos ordered "I'll take a look." Pete and I brought him upstairs, and laid him on the bed. Carlos entered the room with peroxide, stitches, and a belt. "This is all I could get," he said, and he ushered us out of the room.

We walked downstairs, and were met with everyone. "What the fuck happened," Luke asked, scared for his best friend. I put my hand to my face, as tears slipped out of my eyes. "We-We were looking at my camp," I explained tearily "and a crawler snuck up on him, and bit him." "Why the fuck didn't you stop it," Rebecca demanded.

"Calm down, Bec," Alvin soothed. "Right, right, I'm sorry," she said. "I cut his leg off, hoping it would stop the infection," I explained further "but now I just don't know."

"Maybe it will. You never know," Sarah said optimistically. "What happened at your camp anyway," Alvin asked. A fresh torrent of tears ran out of my eyes, and I stared at him. "Bill fucking killed Zoe and Isabelle," I said "he cut their godamn heads off."

Rebecca paled, and everyone else gawped. "What," Alvin asked "are you serious." "He took my boyfriend and this other woman. She made me go on the hunt after my brother died, where I then had the pleasure of meeting you all," I explained further.

"Holy shit," Pete said. "Yeah, I've witnessed worse things," I said. "What do you mean," Luke said, knitting his eyebrows together. "This guy, Reggie, I was hammering the fence, I heard shouting, and I saw Michael cut his arm off," I said. "Is he okay," Rebecca asked worriedly. "I don't know," I said sadly "that night we left."

"Who's Carver," Clementine asked. We turned to her, and Rebecca looked away haughtily. I knelt to her level, and put my hands on her shoulders. "Carver's a very dangerous man," I explained "he's ruthless, and he will kill us if he gets the chance. He's in the area, looking for us."

"We have to leave," Rebecca said immediately. "What," Luke said in shock, turning to her. "He's in the area. He could find this place easily," she said. "Maybe he won't," Luke said. "If you guys are leaving, you're taking me with you," I said. "What," Rebecca asked angrily. "You heard me. I'm coming with you guys, I don't give a shit," I said replied, with equal anger.

"Everyone-"

"Fine, you can stay. But do you know you're way around this place," Luke asked. I laughed, bewildering them. "I know this place backwards and forwards, inside and out. I could walk back to my camp with my eyes closed."

"Everyone-"

"We'll leave when Nick's better," Luke said. "That could take months," I said in exasperation. "Well you are the one who cut his godamn leg off," Rebecca challenged.

"_Everyone_-"

"I DID IT TO SAVE HIS FUCKING LIFE! HE WOULD'VE DIED EVEN IF I DIDN'T CUT HIS LEG OFF," I screamed. Rebecca faltered, and Alvin caught her, sending me an angry glare. I shuffled on the spot before sighing. "I'm sorry. It's just this whole Carver thing has me on edge-"

"Everyone," Carlos interjected, standing on the stairwell, previously unknown. Everyone turned it him expectantly, their hearts beating loudly.

"Nick is dead."


End file.
